Hollywood Whore
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto always grew tired of Sakura's antics. She couldn't survive her hour of fame, so why should he go down with her? (MadaNaru, though it doesn't seem like it! Anti!NaruSaku)


**... ...**

**Summary: **Naruto always grew tired of Sakura's antics. She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame, so why should he go down with her?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. MadaNaru. Anti!NaruSaku(I hate this pairing, and I hate Sakura).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any songs in this story.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

Inspired by the song 'Hollywood Whore' by Papa Roach(Obviously)

**One-Shot**

Naruto Uzumaki is a world-wide known actor and singer. He was part of a heavily popular band, named '_The Darkest-Divine Order_', but they also went by the name of '_The Dark Order_' and '_The Divine Order_'. Each member of the band had a nickname. Naruto's was '_The Divine Ruler_' - mainly because his stage name is Divine Fox(or Divine Demon). He had dated some of the most popular models, actresses, and singers. None of them obtained his interest for long, and when he dumped them, they usually either fell out of the fame or started to insult which leaded to them getting fired.

Now, one could say Naruto's a little harsh. He's only harsh and cold to those he hasn't met, he's nice and warm to his fans, his family and friends. Everyone else was on his 'Trash List'. You can't blame him, and he puts up the facade mainly so that the media doesn't find everything on him. They only thing that got from his past (Before he was famous) was that his brother, Kurama Uzumaki, had been arrested for being a Global Drug Lord, though he only went to jail for a few years since they only got enough evidence to put him in for beating up a lot of kids who got into the wrong shit.

Now, let's move onto his girlfriend. They both constantly get into fights. Why? Sakura wants Naruto to 'become more manly' or to 'write a song for her' or something of the other. In fact, why don't I show you a prime example? It would be showing just how much _love_ is in their relationship.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

_**Example #001**_

"Naruto! Why don't you listen to me? I love you, but you don't show any interest into this relationship at all! Why won't you write me a song?", Sakura Haruno huffed, folding her arms angrily. She wore a expensive-as-hell outfit, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Sakura, my songs are usually about anger or hate, or how shitty the world is, or some other genre you could call it. I don't do love songs, they spam the world's music industry.", Naruto returned, as he continued to paint his nails (claws, really) black, attempting to add a red outline on the edge of them in a perfect curve(It wasn't working).

Sakura huffed angrily, "Why don't you just grow up?!", she screamed angrily.

_**Example #002**_

"Naruto, why do you wear those clothes?", Sakura scowled, looking at her boyfriend in pure disapproval.

Naruto was wearing a pair of tight, black, leather pants that were matched with heeled, black, leather boots that were no doubt made for women. For a shirt, he wore a 'mesh' shirt made out of chains instead of, well, mesh. Chains hung down from his pants, where rips straight across his thigh's would be seen to expose his flesh. His claw-like nails were painted dark red with a black dot in the middle. His bright, sun-blond hair was spikey as ever, with his sapphire blue eyes seemingly sparkling with the glitter and black eye-liner surrounding them.

"One; I can't wear orange, Sasuke says I look stupid. Two; I like this clothes, only way they could be better would be if their orange. Three; Why do you dress like a slut?", Naruto returned, glaring at her.

"One; You would look stupid! Two; Those clothes are already horrible enough! Why make it worse?! Their feminine, Naruto! Three; I do not dress like a slut! Besides, look whose talking! You were named the 'Number One Man-Slut of the Year'!.", Sakura snarled back, hands on her hips.

"One; No I don't. Two; These clothes, are fucking awesome. And tight, unlike your vagina - Not like I would know, since I can even touch your shoulder without being slapped - Not that I actually want to even fuck that disgusting, no-doubt loose-ass pussy of yours. Three; Maybe I like being a man-slut.", Naruto folded his arms.

"You-You..! YOUR JUST..! UGH!", Sakura screamed, turning around to learn the room, slamming the door angrily.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at the door.

_**Example #003 **_

"Naruto! Why do you have hickey's on your neck?!", Sakura hissed at Naruto, as soon as entered the hotel room.

"How the hell did you get in here? Never mind that, these hickey's were from this hot guy backstage.", Naruto returned.

"You-You faggot!", Sakura screamed.

Naruto scowled, and glared at her.

"Fuck you.", Naruto snarled.

She threw a vase at him, and Naruto threw the TV at her.

They both ended up in the hospital.

**~o~0~o~**

Now, I don't think you need the rest of the examples, now do you? After 'Example #003', Naruto got a week in jail after leaving the hospital because he 'abused' Sakura. When in reality, even the media were taking his side since he was in the hospital longer than Sakura, and camera footage in the hotel room showed that he didn't even start it. He was defending himself - It was because of that he got out after a week, and Sakura got sent to jail for six months. After 'Example #003', they broke up. Sakura also lost all her fans and fame, in total.

"Naruto! How could you do this to me? I loved you!", Sakura had cried at him, as soon as she got out.

"You had your one hour of fame, but now I refuse to be taken down with you. Go burn in hell, I never loved you. I may have briefly, before I saw how much a bitch you are.", Naruto sneered.

A week later, his new hit-song came out.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Who are you?", Naruto grumbled, looking at the older man across from him.

"Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle.", Madara returned, eyeing him.

"I never knew he had a uncle.", Naruto said.

"I never knew he had you as a friend. If I had known, I may have visited m brother's family more often.", Madara returned.

"Such a charmer~", Naruto laughed.

Madara smirked, "How about we go dance?", he hummed.

"Dance? There isn't any music.", Naruto raised a brow.

"I never said we would be dancing to music.", Madara's smirk grew. Naruto's cheeks went from normal, to heavily flushed within seconds.

"I guess I could...", Naruto mumbled, letting Madara lead him off to his hotel room at the first floor.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"_In most recent celebrity news - Divine Fox from The Darkest-Divine Order has been reported moving in and out of Madara Uchiha's, owner and CEO of Uchiha Industries and one of the richest men in the world, home! Rumors say that they both have been together for a year now, but they only now are letting themselves to be shown! There also has been footage of Naruto limping as he left Madara's house~! Is it a love scandal, or what?_", giggled the female, talkshow host.

"Love scandal?", Naruto snorted, wrapping his arms around Madara's neck.

"They'll call it that, seeing as your only seventeen.", Madara hummed.

"I'll be eighteen in a month~", Naruto sang happily, latching his lips onto Madara neck.

Madara's eyes sparkled, and he twisted them around, pinning Naruto's naked body to the bed that were in.

"Fuck me nice and hard~", Naruto purred.

And Madara complied.

**Authors Note:**

**Only reason I'm not writing a lemon in this story is because I'm kinda dead right now for lemons...**

**This story was kinda random, and written within thirty minutes.**


End file.
